


Assumptions

by aramina



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Outsider, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramina/pseuds/aramina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really talks about the Priesthood. So there are many things no one really knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a fic written shortly after the movie came out~

No one really talked about the Priesthood much. During the war they were too important to be gossiped about, and now that the war was long since over no one wanted to be reminded of it or them. The fact that another war had appeared to have begun just reinforced it further.

So there were so many things that people assumed about the Priesthood that weren't true, and there was a whole other group of things that no one knew about the Priesthood.

Most people didn't know that the Priests had no names, that it was one of the things they gave up when they entered the Priesthood. After all they were supposed to be warriors for God, and what need did God have of names?

Everyone assumed that Priests took a vow of celibacy. The fact that that particular assumption was actually true tended to amuse most Priests.

Most people assumed that Priests had been genetically engineered since birth to be stronger and faster. There was another group of people that assumed the church had ripped children away from their homes and experimented on them. The truth was that while there was intense and rigorous training involved, no genetic modification was done to any of the Priests. Yes they were stronger and faster, but there are always children born just that little bit smarter or prettier.

No one knew that all the Priests were horrible gossips. What one Priest knew, they all would know, given enough time. After all, when no one else will speak with you except to give you orders, you have to take what you can get.


End file.
